


Plans askew

by luna_laufeyson



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 10:18:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16514465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luna_laufeyson/pseuds/luna_laufeyson
Summary: First work, bunch of ideas, will be added to





	1. First

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work, I have no plot, tags will change as work progresses  
> Also I don't own anything :)

While Fred and George are throwing snowballs at Quirrelmort's turban, they decide it would be funnier to throw them at his bare bead, so they cast a levitation charm at his turban. Chaos ensues. Crack.


	2. Second

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything :)

Harry can see magic, and starts to practice with it at an early age. He is slightly a seer like Luna, and the creatures help him by doing things like taking his acceptance letter to Hogwarts and showing him to Diagon Alley. Manipulative!Dumbledore Seer!Harry etc


End file.
